Gods and Monsters
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: "In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an Angel, living in the garden of evil, screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed, shining like a fiery beacon" One-Shot: Guy gives Zosia a lecture after her behaviour with Joe Goodrich, but what else does it make both father and daughter think about?


**A/N: I wish they showed the Guy and Zosia lecture scene as that would've been fab, so here is my interpretation. **

Zosia sat opposite her father, the look on his face was something she had only seen once and that was when she was sixteen; now she was an adult and right now actually quite scared of what he was going to say or how he was going to come across. Guy straightened up and sat back in his chair, his hands still clasped together and stretched across the desk, "So "Doctor March" will you justify yourself?" Guy ordered and Zosia looked up at her father, "I'm waiting."

"I did what I thought was right," Zosia answered and Guy laughed not from humour but disbelief.

"You nearly opened this hospital up to a media scandal, can you imagine?! _Holby treats Nazi war criminal! _Or shall I make it better? _Junior Doctor uncovers Nazi War Criminal! _You're lucky that Mr Good-"

"Dalke," Zosia corrected immediately but Guy glared at her, Zosia glared back before Guy cleared his throat.

"You are lucky that Mr Goodrich's granddaughter did not sue, as given your recent track record, you're very well on your way to failing this year!" Guy reminded and Zosia folded her arms before sighing, "You are a very arrogant, very naïve and spoilt little brat, however you have turned out like this I do not know," Guy new it was his fault, he spoilt her too much as a child; allowed her to get her own way and took the lip she gave him, along with every other trouble she gave him. He put it down to her wanting his attention but now she was being a danger to the hospital's reputation and a danger to her career, "Your mother would be very ashamed, not only did she teach you that it was wrong to judge people, she also taught you very little history about it because she knew how you would react."

"He turned out to be a war criminal, truth will out," Zosia argued and Guy hit his fist against the desk and Zosia flinched a bit.

"You have ruined that woman's memory, she worshiped her grandfather; if you had not interfered and just done your job he would've died in his granddaughter's eyes a hero," Guy said angrily he felt his pulse racing, in a way he could see why Colette wanted to slap her and this was his daughter, "I will not suspend you. You will however, apologize to Mr Levy, Doctor Digby and Essie for your behaviour!" Guy ordered and Zosia nodded in a way hearing that her mother, who she worshiped would be disappointed in her made her heartbreak, "You have no idea do you? You dragged Mr Levy into your little investigation and I know why you did it. You are very good at picking out easily led people; you like to get your own way and when you don't you kick off or throw a tantrum something that is very embarrassing. You need to grow up and realise Zosia that the word does not revolve around you or your theories," Guy watched as Zosia looked very much three years old again and not in a cute way either, like Jesse stated 'bald face' was something even Guy knew too well. Though at three years old Zosia would just kick off and hope she would get her way, "Now go home I don't want to see or hear from you until you've come up with a suitable way to make up for the damage, and I mean unbelievable damage you have caused. Not only to Essie, but to Sacha who you knew far too well that his own family were affected during the Holocaust and you used the 'I thought you would understand' card. That my daughter is the most arrogant and cruellest thing you could've ever done. You judged someone and yes you were right Zosia but you were wrong to investigate. You want to play detective switch careers but next time you decide to play detective you will be suspended," Guy then looked at his laptop which Zosia took as he was finished. Zosia stood up and walked to the door before stopping and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I did what I thought was right…and that's what you always taught me," Zosia reminded her father and Guy looked at her not sure how to reply, "First do no harm, was the first thing you ever taught me when being a doctor. And maybe I could've handled it better, but you always taught me to do what you think is right," Zosia then pushed down the handle of the door and opened it before walking out, Zosia knew she had done wrong but she was not about to admit that completely.

Back in his office Guy opened the Pictures folder on his laptop and clicked on 2012 before everything went wrong; he opened up a picture of him and Anya, his darling Anya the one who gave him a child but yet still has no idea how to deal with her, she was always there for anyone and yet she was taken from him. He could not say that this problem which had arisen brought back memories of Anya, anytime Poland was mentioned Anya would come to mind. Her smile, the perfume she wore, the way she'd have an answer to anything or make his and Zosia's problem's seem so much smaller. He would never be able to tell Zosia it's going to be OK when it clearly wasn't, he didn't have that gift he could only be honest and having to lie to Zosia for nearly a year was probably the most paternal thing he ever had done. He wanted to protect his little girl from the truth and yet even that back fired, when he tried to be a parent he fails, when he doesn't try he's apparently uncaring.

Jesse knocked on Guy's door and walked in, "You up for drinks?" Jesse asked and Guy quickly closed the photo before shutting his laptop lid, "Man?" Jesse pushed for an answer.

"No I have thing to finish off here," Guy lied in all honesty he just wanted to be away from everyone, Jesse nodded before going to the door but stopped.

"Zosia's got your sense for trouble, or should I say talent?" Jesse joked and Guy said nothing but he smiled slightly, "Listen man Zosia's always been high strung and pig headed, if she thinks she's right no one else is. Let her think this through, remember she hasn't just got her stubbornness off you, Anya was pretty stubborn when she wanted to be."

"And that stubbornness is what killed her," Guy said sadly and Jesse then left Guy's office and made his way out of the hospital. Guy opened his laptop lid back up and carried on looking at photos, he rarely cried it would have to take something pretty serious to make him cry, but looking at the photos made tears form in his eyes and he closed them feeling the hot salty water run down his face, quickly not wanting to come across weak to himself he pulled himself together.

….

Zosia got home about three am she stumbled through her door and flicked on the light, before clumsily hanging her coat up. The walk from the front door to the living room wasn't that much but it felt like ages for Zosia, she collapsed on the sofa and allowed tears to ride down her face _'Your mother would be very ashamed,' _Guy's voice rang through her head and she finally broke down in drunken tears, finally realising what she had done, what has she become? Zosia thought, whoever this person was, was not her at all, this person was hurt, bitter, still grieving and grief had changed her, right now for the worse.

**A/N: OK it was a bit longer than I expected but that's my interpretation of what the lecture might have been like. Reviews are welcome :) but yeah I needed a break from media revision I enjoy analysing but it's just arghhh haha! xxx**


End file.
